Never Underestimate The Gypsy
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Chavali is a gypsy but that doesn't make her week, when she meets John Little he finds out what she is a free spirit and just how hard to handle she is…which makes him want her even more. Set after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Never Underestimate a Gypsy

Chavali is a gypsy but that doesn't make her week, when she meets John Little he finds out what she is a free spirit and just how hard to handle she is…which makes him want her even more. Set after the movie.

Alrighty I am off again writing more lol, SO I watched Robin hood and I fell for the movie immediatly I loved it so I needed a story line it just so happens I always wanted a character to be a gypsy so YAY i get what I wished for oh...(Ugh) I do not own any characters of Robin hood only My OC's Chavali, Rosa and there parents

* * *

"Father when we will be stopping, Rosa and I both are starting to get tired."

"Soon Chavali, there is a lake in the woods that we can stay I am sure." My father replied.

I sighed and pat my horse "Just a little further Moon then we will be stopping and I can get you something to eat."

My sister leaned back in her saddle and sighed "What are we going to about supper."

"I am going to go hunting again or I am going to try."

My Mother emerged from the back of the cabin to look at me "I just wish that you would learn to cook just like the woman."

"Momma no one else is going to do it, Babba has to watch the wagon and Ali …well we know what has happened to Ali."

"You know never to bring up Ali right now."

I looked down "I am sorry mother."

Soon we were camped near a small pond with a waterfall "Chavali can you tie the horses up over at the tree away from the water please."

"Yes mother."

I took the two from the wagon and the two that Rosa and I were riding over to the trees. Rosa stayed with Momma. And my father had gone to find some kind of town so that he may trade or buy. I grabbed my bow and arrows "I am going to find a deer or something to hunt."

"I still wish you wouldn't go."

"Well momma it is either that or starve."

I walked into the woods without another word.

In my sightings I finally found what I was looking for a doe that was in perfect shape to be eaten, she was an older deer so she couldn't produce any more and she didn't have any with her, I put an arrow in the bow and drew back on the string 'Okay Chavali just focus on the prize, you are one of the best shots of the wagon train you just have to focus…when your ready and everything is quiet.' I said, right as I was about to shoot the arrow "Hey!"

It was too late for me to draw back and the arrow missed the doe and she took off running into the woods "Shoot."

I turned around and looked at an extremely tall man in front of me, he had brown hair and blue eyes with a beard and mustache "Well now what am I supposed to do? That is the only thing that I had for my family." I said angrily "thanks to you I now have nothing for my family to eat thanks a lot…And who are you anyway."

"I should ask you the same question milady your on our land."

"Our land?"

He smirked "This part of the woods is for Robin Longstride and his Merry men."

I guffawed "How quaint, and which one would you be Robin Longstride or one of his men."

"I would be John Little."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him 'his last name is Little and he is huge, cute.' I thought "Well then John Little now that you have just ruined my Hunting trip I am going back to my family and break the bad news to them."

I started walking through the woods leaving him behind in the trees. When I came home with nothing my mother and sister were surprised "Chavali what happened."

"I ran into a man in the woods and he scared off my deer, I am so sorry momma."

"Don't worry Chavali…For I have news, I found a small hidden village in the woods and they welcome us to stay here for as long as we wish, as long as we pull our weight we can stay, the village is not to far from here and we are invited to join them." My father came up behind us. "They just ask that we bring medicine from our wagons."

I loaded as much as I could in a basket of medicines and different sorts of things before. My younger sister Rosa was changing into a dress that she bought "Who was the man that you ran into earlier."

"I don't know, and I hope to god I never see him again."

I wrapped her cape around her "Rosa remember what Baba said "Do not speak unless spoken to."

"Yes Sister."

We walked into town and were welcomed by a woman with long blond hair in a dark green dress "Welcome, My name is Marion."

"Hello Marion, My name is Chavali, this is my sister Rosa and my mother and father. We have medicines for you, we are in the gypsy wagon down the road." I said handing the basket to her.

"Yes I was told, and thank you I am forever in your debt." She said "Come let us sit for supper."

We fallowed Marion into a small hut and we sat down "You have such a beautiful name Chavali."

"Thank you."

The door to the hut opened and a man stood in the door he had an oval face and dressed in green "Are these the…"

"Yes, these people are the gypsy family that are staying at the lake. Everyone this is my husband Robin Longstride."

My father shook his hand ":This is my wife Laurel, and my two daughters, Chavali and Rosa."

My mother sister and I stood up and bowed "Yes my friend told me of running into a young gyspy woman in the forest." He looked at me "I am taking a wild guess and saying that it was you."

I sighed "Yes it was me, I was hunting for my family and I for tonight and possibly tomorrow…He surprised me and I missed the deer."

"From what he told me you both had quiet an argument."

"My daughter has quite a fire in her, I do apologize." My father said looking at me with a slight scowl.

"It's fine I am sure he needs some words like that every so often."

I smirked and sat there quietly, my father was already scolding me mentally, Rosa looked at me and whispered "You told me nothing happened."

"I apologize for lying to you but do not under circumstances ever do what I did."

Dinner was quick but my father and Robin did make a pact "You may stay here as long as you would like, having a new family help us will be helpful I am sure."

"We are outside of the town, it is a small walk but you are still hidden."

We sat down to eat for dinner of course the men ate first and the woman ate after, after my father and Robin ate they stepped outside leaving Marion, My mother, sister and I to eat "So where do you come from?" Marion asked us.

"All over our last trip was from France." My mother spoke for all of us while my sister and I ate.

Marion smiled "You must get to see a lot."

"Yes but we do not get to comfortable."

"Of course, well if you would like please stay as long as you like."

"Thank you."

At the end of the night when supper was over my father bid Robin goodnight and he bit my family and I goodnight, as he walked with us the sudden laughter that was familiar "Well if it isn't the gypsy that I saw this morning."

I turned around and glared at the man that I ran into this morning. "Ah Little John, You went to the tavern again I see."

My father looked at him "I do apologize for my daughters behavior, she can be quiet the free spirit."

"I saw that sir, her shot however is what I have a problem with." He said smiling.

I glared at him, "The only reason I missed that doe was because you came up behind me." I pointed at him.

"Chavali, be quiet."

I sighed and looked down "Sorry Baba."

I took my sisters hand and wrapped the cape tight to me "Come on Rosa, lets go home and get some rest."

Rosa nodded her head and walked with me down the road "Are we finally going to stop here sister?"

'I don't know Rosa I hope so."

"Is it because of that really tall man?"

I shot a quick glance at her "No and I never want to here you say anything like that again Rosa."

We walked back to the wagon and I tucked my sister into bed "Sleep well my sister, dream of Hope, Love, and a home."

She nodded and kissed me on the cheek "Good night Chavali."

"Good night Rosa."

She curled up in the corner of the bed and quickly fell asleep, and then I got out of my outfit and into a nightgown and into bed, for once I slept well.

Halfway through the night a sudden banging on the door of the wagon woke me up, My father bolted out of his bed and mamas bed and walked over to the door "Yes?"

"Do you realize where you are right now?"

"No, who are you?"

"Sheriff of Nottingham village you are in the outskirts of Nottingham Village and we do not allow you filthy gypsies in our village."

"We are just traveling and we are going to leave in the morning." My father tried to explain.

The door was opened wider and a man with brown hair that reached his shoulders looked at my sister, mother and I "Well it seems we have a whole family involved in illegal activity

"My father and my family are not doing anything illegal." I said angrily

The sheriff looked at me and smirked "What a beautiful daughter you have too bad that she has a mouth on her."

"Get away from my wagon."

The sheriff grabbed my father and yanked him out of the wagon "Baba!" Rosa cried. Some of the sheriffs men grabbed my mother and yanked her out of the wagon. The sheriff walked over the bed and grabbed my sister and I "And you are coming with me."

"Let go of me!"

"Arrest the Father and mother, this one is mine."

"No let me go, my sister."

"She will be taken care of."

They threw her to my mother and my mother caught her in her arms "Take them away."

The police took my mother father and sister away and the sheriff handled me "Let me go." I said again

A sudden shot of an arrow grazed past me and caught the sheriff in the cape and pinned him against a tree and he turned me loose. "You are in the wrong woods sheriff."


	2. Chapter 2

Never Underestimate a Gypsy

Chapter 2

Okay Chapter 2: So I dont know if her name is Marion or marian If it goes back and forth you get the point same diff, oh Interesting fact: Chavali means Daughter in Gypsy :)

* * *

I looked at Robin; he made sudden eye contact with me "If you plan on living come here."

I did as he said and ran over to him an hid behind him "Don't ever come here again." He said lowering the bow and Arrow.

"What about my family?"

"We will find a way to get them back soon."

He helped me on his horse and got behind me and rode back to the village where he lived. When the horse came to a stop he helped me off of the horse "Marian!"

The door flew open and Marian looked at me; I was crying she walked over and wrapped her arms around me "What happened?"

The sheriff came and arrested her family."

Marion looked at him "For what?"

"Being a gyspy." I sniffled "My family is hated for being a gypsy and for that he arrested my father, mother and even my little sister."

"Why not you."

"He wanted to take her back to his chamber." Robin said

She sneered "How dare he?"

"She cannot go back to the wagon tonight we will bring it in the morning if it is still there, for now she needs to stay in the village."

"But my fathers wagon is all I have left, not to mention my horses." I said

"Like I said we will get it in the morning, you will stay at the church and it isn't a request it is an order."

I was surprised "You order me like a soldier?"

"If you expect to save your family, then yes."

I flinched but gave in "Fine, I will stay here in the village."

His stern face softened "I am sorry I couldn't help them sooner, I will do my best to help you."

I looked at him "You have already done so much for me by saving me by that man tonight."

He walked with me to the church and knocked on the church door "Fryer?"

The door was thrown open and a fat man in a monks outfit looked at us "Robin of the hood, bit late isn't it?" he said he sounded drunk and I am sure if I got a good whiff I could tell what the brew was.

"Fryer this is Chavali she is a gypsy that was traveling with her family, they were just arrested and she got away, she needs a place to stay for the night until I can bring her wagon into town, will you give her sanctuary?"

The fryer looked at me and got a little too close "Is this the woman that Little John was teasing earlier today?"

I sighed "Yes."

"Of course child come in, you may sleep in the sanctuary for tonight, Little Johns face when he sees you in the morning will be amusing."

I bowed to Robin again and thanked him. I walked into the sanctuary with a large cross and pews lay "Let me go and get you some blankets so that you can rest, make yourself at home."

"Thank you Father."

"Please call me Fryer Tuck."

I nodded as he disappeared, I looked at the cross "Please help me save my mother and father and my little sister." I prayed

The fryer returned with three or four blankets "What may I ask were you drinking when you answered the door?" I asked

"You wouldn't know the brew dear."

"I bet I would my family have been traveling forever and I bet that I know what it is exactly."

"It comes from a beehive."

I smiled "I know that very brew, when my family and I were in France my father learned how to make it. He said that I did the best at brewing the stuff."

"Well then you must share the recipe sometime."

I nodded "Well it has been a long night, I am going to try to get as much sleep as possible. Good night Fryer."

"Goodnight."

The next morning was my morning to get as much practice as I could with my bow and arrow so I got up as early as possible and found the perfect target, a large tree that already had the target cut into it." I drew back on the bow and shot a couple of arrows into the target, they were both a perfect bulls eye "Well if it isn't our young gypsy maiden practicing her aim." The obnoxious voice caused me to shudder and I whipped around "My aim was just fine until you came around."

"You must not get distracted by the likes of me Lass." Little John explained. "Even though a handsome man like myself can be quite the distraction." His friends with him one with red hair and the other with long brown hair laughed I glared "It would be impossible to be distracted by your good looks sir."

"Why is that prey tell?"

"You have none."

The two men with him doubled over laughing I smiled "Besides, My aim is just fine I can do a lot that you men can do and a lot more, I am trained in many weapons that you have never seen before in your life."

"Prove it then." Little john said smiling "I want to see this."

"Fine." I walked over to him and grabbed his sword from his hip, I flung it over my shoulder and threw it and it stuck in the bulls eye in the tree "Any woman when trained correctly can do that."

I rolled my eyes "Go and get it sir, it is your sword after all."

He growled and walked over to the target and tried to get it out but it was lodged into the tree "What?"

I laughed "What is the matter, having a little trouble?"

"No, of course not."

I knew that he was having trouble I took an arrow and drew back on my bow for when he did finally get the sword out of the tree. When he did I shot and pinned him against the tree on the left side then took two more one for the right shoulder and one more for right between the legs, no damage to owner of the sword at all, I walked over to him and looked up at him "How was that?"

I heard the sound of horses walking into the village and I left him against the tree "Wench! Get back here."

"Should have known that she would do that Little John."

I got up to the side of the road to see my wagon…or what was left of it come up "There was only one horse left and the wagon was burned down, some of your cloths still are in tact." Robin said

I looked at my wagon "Well this wagon has been in worse shape." I put a hand on my head "I suppose I will rebuild it…again."

"Again?"

I looked at him as he got off his horse "Yes….This wagon has been taken apart before, lucky for us the base is alright, and the beds, I am actually surprised that some of my things did make it, last time I had nothing."

Marion came up behind us "Oh my god…"

"Funny isn't it? I have to rebuild it again."

"We will help you." Marion said setting her hand on my shoulder.

I touched her hand and smiled weakly "Thank you."

Robin looked around "Yes we will… Where are my men?"

"Oh Little john is pinned to a tree and Will and Allen are trying to help un pin him."

Robin raised an eyebrow "How did he…"

"Lets just say that he made me mad and you never do that."

He smiled "Finally pushed the lady to her limits, I want to see this."

I had him fallow me to where I had Little John pinned, Allen and Will were looking at him "We want to help him but we don't know how to get that arrow out from between his legs it's stuck."

I rolled my eyes "Well he deserved it."

"Wench…" He said again

"Chavali can you help him please."

"Oh alright, alright."

I walked over to the arrow and looked at him "Hold still."

"That won't be problem lass." He said

In one motion I pulled the arrow and it popped out of the target "Alright you can relax."

I watched as he did and the rest of the arrows were removed on each side and he dropped down "Please tell me when you want to battle again, I do enjoy our little rants."

He looked at me "As do I."

Robin looked at us "Well for now let's help her get her father's wagon built back up, she needs our help."

I never expected complete strangers to help me but they did, Marion helped me clean the ash from the bottom and she helped me clean up the cloths that did make it, there was a fence where I could put my horse and one of the boys helped me take care of him. John, Will, and Allen carried wood for the wagon and Robin was starting to put things together, it was a blessing to see them helping me.

They got most of it done when the sun went down that evening "You may stay with me again tonight." The fryer offered me a drink and I took it "thank you Fryer."

I looked at Marion and Robin "Thank you both I will forever be in your debt for helping me, I will make it up to you somehow."

Little John looked down at me "And how do you plan on making it up to everyone of us."

I whipped around and smiled sweetly "Never underestimate the power of a gypsy."


	3. Chapter 3

Never underestimate a Gypsy

Chapter 3

The Fryer invited me for dinner before I went to sleep that night he made me soup and gave me some bread "I made some of my special brew with Honey."

"I didn't know that a fryer could be a bee keeper." I said taking a sip "It is very good though."

"Well I need something to do; I might as well find a hobby like bee keeping."

He handed me a bowl and I took a small bite, satisfied I took another bite "You are an amazing cook, reminds me of mom." I said sadly

"Hey Robin will do his best to help you get your family back." The Fryer said.

"Thank you Fryer."

A knock on the door caused me to jump, the fryer walked over and opened it carefully, knowing that I had been a little agitated since the sheriff of Nottingham was currently looking for me. "Oh Little John, what a surprise come in."

I sighed with a little relief and a little irritation "Oh no, not you again, don't I get enough of you during the day."

"Hey I worked on your wagon today; I would show at least some respect."

"Alright, don't I get enough of you during the day…SIR."

He took a seat without answering my question "I have invited him for dinner, and a drink, I hope you don't mind." The fryer said

"No I don't mind at all, I am getting ready to sleep anyway."

"Oh so witches like you do sleep after all."

"Yes I need my energy to turn people like you into frogs."

"Both of you settle down."

I stood up "Excuse me Fryer but I am tired, I will turn in for the night."

"Very well, good night Chavali."

"Good night, both of you."

I walked out of the Fryers home and into the church where my bed was set for the night.

The Fryer and John sat for a moment drinking the Fryers special brew "Interesting lass." The fryer said

"Aye." John replied taking a sip "Do ya think she was serious about the frog thing?"

The fryer laughed "No. How can ya turn someone into a frog, even someone as big as you, why she would need tons of potions, besides gypsies are not into that sort of thing. They are more into making healing medicines and music not witchery."

"How do ya know that?"

"I have housed her kind before, she is the type that trades medicines for blankets and lives off of the land, when she was hunting and you saw her in the woods she was just gathering, of course I have never known a woman to go hunting I knew them more as berry pickers, they are also fond of music, some use fortune telling but those are a different breed. Most travel in a caravan I don't know why this group was alone. Her family is all that she has left, and that wagon was her only home."

"We are almost done with the wagon it will be done in the afternoon she can sleep there tomorrow night, Allen built a door for her, Robin and I made the bed frames and I built the shelves and a set of drawers." John said tiredly

"You know for not liking the girl too well I would say you are helping her a little bit more."

I never said I didn't like her, she has free spirit that I don't care for."

"You you like her."

"You have many ways of putting words in my mouth. But yes I think she is a handsome woman, I would not mind for the night…"

"Little John!"

"I will not finish that in front of you fryer."

"Much Thanks."

All of a sudden the scot got quiet "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…Nothin." He said taking a long drink

I woke up that morning with a feeling of sadness, something was wrong, The sky was grey but what worried me more was the paper that I had found in the woods "man and woman being hanged for theft.' I knew it, I stepped out of the church running into Will on the way out "Careful lass, I am sorry I gave you a start."

"It's alright…Where is Robin?"

His face was serious "In the center of the village."

I took off running as fast as I could to the village square and soon found him "Robin, something is wrong; about my mother and father I don't think we should waste time."

Robin saw the look on my face the fear and the panic "Then we go, now."

He kissed Marion goodbye and I got on a horse "I am going with you."

He looked at me in protest "I need to find them this is my family."

He sighed "Fine Little John!"

John walked up "Yes?"

"Come with us I need you to keep track of the girl."

John walked over and got on a brown steed and rode over to me "Don't worry, I will make sure the lass and I are very close."

I rolled my eyes "Getting to close for comfort." I said

Robin John and I rode into the outskirts of Nottingham we had our capes over our heads covering our faces, the town was empty none of the shops were open "Where is everyone?" I asked

Robin caught sight of a woman walking down a side street and rode up to her "Excuse me milady, why is this town so silent?"

"Haven't you heard, Two gypsies are about to be hanged, they were found in the forest with there wagon the sheriff is still looking for another and I think the little girl is going to rot in jail if she is lucky."

I stayed back behind John and shifted 'they are going to hang my father and mother and let my sister rot in jail I can't let that happen.'

Robin looked at us and nodded "Thank you milady."

We rode on up to a hill where in the distance I saw everyone standing, Robin, John and I got off of our horses and walked up the hill right as the sheriff gave the order to bring my mother and father to the gallows, I covered my mouth to keep from screaming, John stayed right behind me "These two are a group of gypsies wanted for stealing some of the gold from the king. The oldest daughter is still wanted and the little one is still locked up."

I looked to see that Robin was gone "Where did he…" I looked at John

"Just be patient lass." He told me.

I sighed "How am I going to be patient when my family's lives are in danger."

"Like I said lass, be patient."

I watched as my mother and father's hands were tied behind their backs, sacks were put over there heads, and the noose was around their necks. I moved and John wrapped an arm around my stomach so I didn't blow our cover. Right as the executioner was about to pull the lever I saw an arrow fly through the ropes, go through the executioner which caused him to fall on the lever. John let go of me "GO."

I ran through the crowd of people, fighting everyone to get through, they were scattering as if a wolf were loose in the city. Under the gallows My mother and father were sitting on the ground in amazement of what happened "Momma! Babba!"

"Chavali?"

I ripped the ropes off my fathers head then my mother and helped them to their feet, taking a small knife and slicing the ropes around their wrists "What are you doing here?"

"I am trying to save you baba."

He wrapped his arms around me "Thank God you're safe."

My mother touched my face her ice blue eyes showing pride in me. "Thank Goodness."

"I brought help as well, Robin and John."

"SO you did not come alone?"

"No."

"Guards after them..It seems our elder daughter has come to retrieve the family." The Sheriff of Nottingham pointed at me, I took my mothers hand and dragged her along with me "momma come on."

My father ran along by my side as the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men were right behind us, I looked around and caught John in my sight "John take my father and mother and get them away from here."

I turned to my mother "Momma, where is Rosa?"

"In the Jail, she is in the third cell."

I nodded "Chavali! What are you doing?" John called

"Going to get my sister, Go!"

Little John and CHavali's mother and father watched as she ran from them toward the jail, John had been ordered to protect her and yet he was watching her go "Tell me has she always been like this?" The scot asked her father "More than you know."

John smiled "I am sorry sir but your daughter is insane."

"You seem to be the only one that would be able to handle her."

"Anytime you want to turn her over."

"There they are! After them." Johns ears rang with the familiar voice "And there is John Little arrest him as well! And if Robin Longstride is around…the same fate for him."

John sighed "Come on, Lets get you out of here."

Robin soon Joined them at the bottom of the hill looking over to see that they were missing someone he spoke up "Didn't I tell you to watch the girl?" He said frustrated.

"You have no Idea how hard she is to control. She took off running to the jail to look for her sister."

Robin sighed "Then the fault is not yours, she is the one being stupid." He looked at her parents "We have to get you away from here."

In a swift instant that plan had changed, One word had changed everything "FIRE!"

A wave of arrows attacked like a swarm of bees, causing Chavali's mother and father to get hit before Robin and john could protect them. They both hit the ground, Robin and john running to them to try to help them however it was too late, the mother looked up at them "Please…protect my daughter." She said in agony and pain

Robin could do nothing but promise and she slowly removed a necklace and gave it to him "Give…this…to her…" And then she was gone.

The father was talking to john "My…last request….I give her to. you John Little….tell her that I love her…" and soon they were both gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Underestimate the Gypsy

Chapter 4

I had broken into the jail and found nothing, they had already taken, which meant one thing…They were taking her to the King, the Sheriff of Nottingham had sold her off to him I was sure. I had to leave when the guards came running through the halls, and my escape route was nothing short of a messy situation, I met John and Robin at the edge of Nottingham but I knew that something was wrong "Where are my mother and Father?"

Robin took my hand and set something in it, I opened my palm and started to cry when I saw my mother's necklace, a small tear drop shaped stone hooked to a chain "No she cant be…"

"Your father said that he loved you." John said solemnly

I cried even harder "No, No…NO!"

I fell to the ground and screamed with tears in my eyes, I didn't care if the sheriff of Nottingham got me at that moment, I didn't care about anything, my mother and father had died and my sister was gone I was hopeless. Someone gripped me around the stomach and picked me up throwing me on the back of a horse then getting on behind me "Now is not the time to loose whatever you have left lass!"

We rode back into the woods and back into the village, I had gotten quiet, Little John who had picked me up and put me on his horse and got behind me had noticed "I am sorry."

I looked over my shoulder "For what?"

"I didn't protect them enough."

"It couldn't be helped. It was either they get hanged or shot." I said

Marion met us as soon as she heard we came back, she took one look at my face and noticed that something had happened "What happened?"

Robin got off his horse "Killed by the sheriff, we tried everything that we could."

John made the horse come to a stop and got off first then helping me. I then took my long and quiet walk back to my fathers now finished wagon, they must have gotten it done while we were gone. I walked into the wagon to see that the beds were made and everything was right back in its original place however I could not be grateful I got into the bed at the front of the wagon and wrapped myself up in the blankets and cried.

Marion, John, and Robin watched Chavali, Marion went to help her but was stopped "Give her time."

"But…"

"No… She just lost her family, I seem to recall the same thing happening when you lost your father in law, give her some time alone."

She remembered, she saw Little John had a look on his face as he watched Chavali alone "And what about you?"

"Her father gave her to him." Robin said simply

"What does that mean?" she asked

"Sometimes gypsies in a caravan will give a daughter to another man as a wife or for the man to protect her in this case I think her father gave her to him for him to protect her."

Will and Allen walked up about that time "Her father gave her to Little John? I don't think he realized what he just did." Will tried to give some humor with no success.

John looked at him "Shut up I wouldn't see how you would do any better."

"The Sheriff of Nottingham said that she was wanted for her crimes, and her sister was just sold to the king. I don't want to meet anyone who is doing well after that."

Marion looked at the wagon in worry "She just lost her family and has nothing left, what are we going to do."

"Do what we did when we moved into the woods "Make her part of our family." Robin said "Only if she wants to be part of it though, give her time."

I had managed to fall asleep after I could not cry anymore, I had slept all through the night with nothing to eat and nothing to drink, this had happened for two days. And it was when there was a knock of the wagon door that I actually had visitors, "Is it alright to enter milady?" The scots voice entered my ears, "Yes." I said quietly sitting up. The door opened and the large man walked through, he looked at me with some sort of pity "I thought ya might want something to eat you haven't left this wagon in a while."

I didn't take it from him, I wasn't that hungry, he set it down on the counter "I hoped that you would find this to your liken, we made the bed and I put the shelves up."

This had been the first time that John had been nice to me "What are you doing?"

He turned to be he seemed surprised "What?"

"Why are you being nice to me? You are strange."

He gave me a nervous smile but didn't say anything "My father said something else to you didn't he." It was more of a statement than a question, I knew by the look on John's face that my father told him something.

John ran a hand threw his hair and sat down on what was mine and my sisters bed, he was looking down not into my eyes. "He said that he gave…you to me."

I had the feeling as if my breath had been sucked from my lungs, I was speechless, I had heard in larger caravans, even the one that we used to be in that the fathers used to give the daughters to sons of another family in case of the father were to be killed, My father had a many men that wanted my hand but he said no, and now he was giving me to this man, John Little. I sat back to breath for a moment, what came out of my mouth next was what shocked me "Well, I guess my fathers decisions are not a fools decision."

He looked up at me in surprise and I continued "Will you walk over to that cabinet over there and hand me a dress?"

He didn't move for a moment as if in shock "What?"

I rolled my eyes "I can't go out there like this, I haven't bathed and I haven't eaten, I have not seen sun I need to do those."

He finally stood up and walked over grabbing a dress for me to where, it was green ground length with sleeves, I stood up from the bed in my night dress I looked at Little John to see that he was looking me up an down causing me to turn red, "Uh..I do not mean to rude but do you mind…"

His face was blank after a couple of blinks the only answer I got was "No."

I smiled "My eyes are above those." Implying to my chest.

He looked into my eyes "I need to change and I am not about to turn bare in front of you."

He stepped back uncomfortably "I will…just be…" He pointed to the back and I nodded.

He stepped outside of the wagon while I changed into my dress. When I emerged from the wagon Allen, Robin, Will and John were standing outside, I looked at them for a moment "Um…good morning? I think it is morning anyway."

"Yes, you have been in that wagon for three days." Will stated.

"People take the mourning process very different. Will." I turned and saw Marion "Glad to know that you are alive my dear."

I smiled "Well my father always said mourn until you can no longer mourn and then move forward, I am done crying and now I have better things to take care of now, I must save my sister."

Robin nodded "We are here with you, and we will help you."

"Thank you Robin, For now I am going into the woods, going to maybe hunt a couple dear work on my aim."

Little John walked up to me "I'm goin with ya."

I nodded "Fine."

I got on what I thought was my horse "What are ya doin?"

"Getting on my horse."

"Ya don't have a horse lass, we had to leave your horse behind when we left Nottingham." John said

"So I don't have a horse?"

"No you don't have horse." John said "However I am goin to do this only once."

He got on the back right behind me "Okay now that I am uncomfortable."

"You two argue like a married couple." Will said

I glared at him and tried to get off the horse but John stopped me "Your not walkin all the way to find a deer, I am sharing a horse until we can get you a new horse."

Before I could protest he made the horse walk and we disappeared into the forest.

"He is taking this way to seriously." Will said watching them walk away into the forest.

"He wants her badly though, just because of a free spirit that he is, he wants her." The fryer walked up "I can tell."

"You are a half drunk man of God, How can you tell."

"It is because I am a man of god that I know that he wants her."

"Prove it then." Allen said

"Alright, lets have a party tonight." Fryer Tuck said.

"That is your answer for everything." Allen said

"No I agree." Robin said "I see it too, we will have a party tonight."

"I bet it nothing will happen tonight though." Will said

"I never said that, I think this will spark something though. My bet, something will happen in a couple days."

"Are you all making a bet on them?" Marion said scolding.

"Yes, two days." Will said

"Tonight." The Fryer said

"Three days." Allen said

"Four." Robin said

"It's a bet." All of them said.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Underestimate The Gypsy

Chapter 5

Chapter five I got some good reviews a song from Celtic Thunder is in the end, I don't own the characters from Robin hood or the song only my OC

I drew back on the arrow and looked and waited for the perfect moment, I just needed peace and quiet. "Your not going to get it just sitting there."

"Well I am not going to get it with you talking either." I said

At the moment I took the shot and hit the deer and it fell to the ground "See…you just had to be patient." I said

John argued with me "But your are like an old man you cannot wait forever."

I rolled my eyes "I hit it didn't I?"

Not having any more to argue about he was quiet, he ran over and looked at the Deer "You got it though."

I rolled my eyes again "I don't miss unless someone like you comes up and distracts me."

He threw the dear over his shoulder and carried it over to the horse "Get on the horse." He said

I did as he said and got on the horse, he walked carrying the deer across his shoulders fallowing right behind me on the horse. As we found the road and walked down it we were both silent. I finally broke the silence "So since my father did give me to you, what are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided what I am going to do with you yet. Maybe I will just make you cook and clean."

"What? You don't own anything." I said

"Wash my cloths maybe."

"I wouldn't do that in a million years." I said

He suddenly got a smile on his face and I knew what he was thinking "And if you dare even think about it then I will make sure that the next possible moment that you are asleep then I will cut it off."

"Hey fancy meeting you two here." I heard.

I turned around and saw Will and Allen walking up with fish "What are you two doing here?" John asked

"Robin and the Fryer decided that they wanted to through a party of some kind."

I looked at them "You guys do this a lot down you?"

"Yeah, that is why we are called the band of merry men."

I snorted. "merry men indeed."

When we got back I was going to go back to my wagon and changed "Where is my wagon?"

"We had it moved."

I blinked…"Moved, where is my wagon?"

"We moved it next to Little John's he requested it himself."

I looked at John who had put the deer down to be cooked "You told them to take my wagon next to your house."

"Yes."

"What if I liked my house where it was."

"Too bad fore you."

I growled but I knew that there wasn't anything I could do about it, I couldn't well move my wagon by myself, "Fine the only reason I am not arguing with you about this is because I cant move the thing by myself, help me down."

He did as I said and took my waist and helped me down, and in one motion I walked over and punched him in the face, and stomped off over toward Little Johns house and my wagon. "God I hate that little wench."

Was what I heard. I rolled my eyes yet again; it was like dealing with a child. A light knocking on the door caused me to jump "Yes?"

The door opened and Marion stepped through it "You said that you needed to bathe, the lake that your wagon was originally camped in is perfect for privacy."

I smiled "Thank you Marion, I may do that before the party tonight."

"It will be after dark, food will be served as well as drinks, singing and dancing of course."

I smiled "You have taken to this life rather well Marion, you don't seem the type to have parties and such."

She smiled "Well before Robin came along I wasn't the type at all."

"And how did you meet Robin Longstride I am curios."

Marion smiled "My husband was in the army, for King John when he was alive, when the king was killed in France my husband went to tell the queen that the king was dead. My Husband was killed, Robin promised that he would bring a sword back to his father in Nottingham, I met Robin when he walked into Nottingham, My husband's father said that Robin should play my late husband."

"Well then how interesting.

"I fell in love with him after the war with France."

"I remember my family and I were in Scotland at the time."

Marion smiled "I think it is going to be the same soon."

"What?"

"Nothing, I am going to get some chickens for tonight I will see you soon."

She left my wagon and I gathered my soap and a dress, it was dark blue and I wore a whit shirt underneath it with poofed sleeves. It was my favorite dress. I folded the set neatly and took a sheet to dry myself with and walked out of the wagon, I took Little John's horse and rode out to the lake where I could bathe, I got off my horse and preceded to undress, I walked into the lake and bathed the water was warm, the sun was going down and it was good to be alone. I washed my hair and made sure that I smelled clean and fresh before I got dressed. When I emerged from the lake I heard shuffling from the bushes right next to me, I took the horse and hid behind him. I managed to find a rock and throw it into the bushes and heard a muffled "Ow."

"Just as I thought all of you little bastards get back to where you belong." I yelled as I saw children bolt back into the woods.

I let out a slight growl as I got dressed, I fixed my hair half up and half down then got back on the horse and rode back to the village. There was a bonfire in the middle of the scare and there was music when I arrived I took the horse back to the stable and tied him up there "This is an interesting bunch arnt they?"

The horse snorted for a yes and I smiled "Thanks for letting me know."

I walked out of the stable to be met by Marion "There you are we are just about to sit down to eat."

"Sorry, I ran into some children who thought my bath was a peep show."

She scowled "I should have known."

I fallowed her to the talbe where I took a seat in between Robin and Allen, Marion was across the table from me and John next to her, Robin was at the head of the table "A quick toast, to a new member of the family with a quick wit, a fast tough and knows how to pin men to a tree..Here here."

I laughed "Here here!" I raised my mug and took a quick drink "Thank you Robin, I will be happy to join your family."

After dinner there was dancing and plenty of drinking to go around, there was also singing to go with the dancing John, Will and Allen all proved to me that they had good voices all of them were a little drunk "Come one Chavali sing us a song, surely you have one from the far away lands." Will said taking my hand

"I am not one for singing." I replied

"You must know something." Allen said "I will even play while you do."

I smiled "If you really want me to."

Everyone cheered "Even I want to here a songbird emerge from you." John said

I scowled "Alright, but I am going to need some help from the musicians."

I walked up to them and I told them what to do "Just fallow my lead gentleman, Allen start."

Allen did as instructed "I learned it when we had the caravan, its an irish folk song." I told them

Finally the beat picked up and I sang

"There were three old gypsies came to our hall door,

they came brave and boldly oh.

One sang high and the other sang low

and the lady sang the raggle taggle gypsy oh.

It was upstairs and downstairs the ladies went

put on a suit of leather oh

t'was a cry all around the door

shes a way with the raggle taggle gypsy oh

It was late that night that the lord came in

enquiring for his lady oh

servant girl replied to her lord

shes away with the raggle taggle gypsy oh

Oh then saddle for me my milk white steed

my big horse is not speedy oh,

I will ride and seek me bride

shes away with the raggle taggle gyspy oh.

Then he rode east and he rod west

he rode north and south also

but when he road to the wide open field

it was there he spotted his lady oh.

I began to dance around the fire while the song was playing and the music was playing in my head, I remembered the footing that I had setting the steps and in the final I set the last hard three steps until the end and everyone stood to cheer, I jumped down and smiled "I haven't done that in years."


	6. Chapter 6

Never Underestimate the Gypsy

Chapter 6

Marion had me sit down and handed me a mug of water. And I took a sip

"That was quite a performance." She said

"I had plenty of practice." I said

Her and I were smiling as a couple of the woman of the village started to dance, "Where is Robin in these kind of things."

"All over the place, sometimes he drinks, sometimes he sings, sometimes he is a kid, I am not sure where he is now."

The sudden sound of a drunk Scotsman entered my eardrums, I had a feeling something was going to happen and I was on guard, a crowd opened up and a drunken Little John came up with a smile on his face "Well, I didn't know that our gypsy was a songbird, ya have quiet a pretty voice lass."

I glared at him "Oh come on lass, no need to be angry with me."

I knew that he was drunk and I knew that he was about to try something drunk but I had a way to shoot back at him. "Come here I will give ya a smile on that pretty little face."

He reached but I ripped back and tipped the stool that I was sitting in backward "John go back to your house and sleep it off." Marion said

"I am fine Marion." He said in a drunken slur, then turned back to me "What say you lass."

"I say no." I replied

"And why not?"

"I don't make a good bed warmer for a drunken Scotsman." I replied.

I watched him stumble and I knew that was coming sooner or later, "Tell me something because I am curios, Why do they call you little John?"

"What are ya Implying lass?"

"I imply nothing sir, I was just wondering since your so tall and muscular that I was wondering if they call you that for a reason."

Marion touched my shoulder "Chavali…"

"I know what I am doing just calm down."

Suddenly the anger that was building up in John's face disappeared and he stumbled falling near me, I tipped the stool back into the table and jumped up he had passed out "Knew that would happen." I said

Marion scowled "Now what are we going to do."

"Just leave him there, when he wants to, he will stumble back to his hut and go back to sleep." I replied "Just leave him be."

Marion and I walked away from him leaving him in the middle of the street to sleep it off.

When the party was over and he still hadn't moved from his spot, that was when I started to worry "Alright what do I do now?"

I had thought about leaving him until morning then dump water on him. "No I better not be mean to him that isn't nice."

I stomped over to him and shook him a little "John, come on time to wake."

He didn't move "If you're not dead don't say anything."

Silence "Well good at least you're not dead. I don't think"

He had been laying on his side so I had easy reach, I reached between his arms and touched his chest and waited carefully "Alright you have a heartbeat my rather large scot which means you're alive." I hovered over him and tried to roll him on his back, when I finally did I kept both feet planted on each side "Come on John, wake up."

I stood up and sighed "What is wrong with him." I said

"Did you try to pour water on him?" The fryer asked holding a leg from one of the chickens

"I had thought about it, but I didn't want to go over board."

He picked up a bucket from right next to it and handed to me, I took it from him and stepped away from him "Fine."

I drew the bucket back and let the water fly, the moment that the water hit John he screamed and jumped up hovering over me dripping wet "What is wrong with ya."

The only thing I could say at that possible moment with out laughing was "I am sorry, I thought you were dead and the fryer said that was the only way to check to see of you were alive."

He was too close for my comfort I saw his chest that was all I saw, but at least his breath did not smell like alcohol anymore. He looked at the fryer and I finally was able to step back to get away from him. "Well gentlemen This was a very good party and I think I will turn in for the night so…"

"Not so fast." John said stopping me right as I turned around, I turned around and looked at him as if a child in scolding "Yes?"

He stumbled "Help me get to my home."

I blinked "What?"

"Well I cant as well walk to my house by myself, first of all I cannot see."

I rolled my eyes "Really?

"Really."

I sighed "Fine, I will help you but it is only because I feel sorry for you."

I walked over and took his arm and guided him along the road. When we reached his hut I helped him inside, it was small, it had enough for him though, a large bed, a small place for him to eat, however the place was a mess I rolled my eyes "There I got you in your home, now goodnight sir." I said letting him go and he dropped "Thank you lass. For a gypsy your not so bad."

I smirked "And for a drunken scot your not so bad yourself. Goodnight john."

I undressed in my wagon and got into bed "For a gypsy I am not so bad huh? Will he think that in the morning?"

John Little's POV

John had slept great that night, although he didn't remember how he got home. did he walk? Well surly he had, but he was drunk last night…Oh right. BANG BANG BANG "Wake up Little John the morning is wasting away and you are sleeping it, we have so much that we have to do and you are sleeping!"

The Gypsy woman Chavali was how he got home, He threw himself out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself, and stared at the woman "I hate you."

"And I you my dear but you must come with me, I have to go into Nottingham and get some things."

"Then go, why must I go with you. Leave me to my throbbing head." He said falling back down on his warm bed.

"I cannot my father saying that he gave me to you, you must go with me. I do need a protector."

He had remembered that, he took the pillow away from his head "You enjoy my pain don't you?"

"Yes."

He growled "Fine. I will go with you."

"Thank you."

"In a moment." He said throwing the pillow back over his face causing her to become frustrated, he heard her turn, and he moved the pillow back away from his face to look at her she was beautiful, brown hair that reached past her shoulders, her eyes were of the earth, green and brown they flashed golden when she was angry, he had grown accustomed to seeing them that way, she had her curves in the right places and he smiled "God if I could…" with that thought he finally sat up.

"Good morning Chavali."

"Good morning Marion."

"How are you?"

"I am well Marion, I am going into town this morning so that I may get some supplies for some medicines and things do you need anything?"

"No but please be careful, the sheriff of Nottingham is after you like you would not believe."

"I am taking John with me, he will make sure that I am not harmed."

She smiled "really? Have you become attached to John little." She teased.

"No, why would I attach myself to him?"

"I don't know, you both just seem rather set on being together."

"I am not set on being with him, my father made that happen, now I am starting to curse that…But it was his decision."

John finally got out of the house having the sun hit his face "that is what happens when you drink all night, you can't see a thing." I replied

"Robin said that you can borrow his horse for the day." Marion said

"Thank him for me."

She last handed me a cape "Keep yourselves hidden both of you and be careful."

I got on the horse and John right behind me "Ya actually going to listen to what I tell ya?"

"Most likely not." And with that I took off riding down the road.

Nottingham was quiet when we arrived, however this time the shops were open so that I could step inside and get my supplies "What are all of these supplies for anyway?"

"Oh don't you know a witch needs her spells, eye of newt, toads boils things like that."

He gave me a look of surprise causing me to laugh "They are for medicines, teas, soaps, perfumes, Medallions. Things like that."

"You make all of that?"

"Yes. That is part of my roll as a gypsy the things that I make are based off of the land, some of the seeds that I have to get are in the forest like aloe and rosemary but others I have to buy."

"Like what?"

I was too busy at a crowd forming around one of the trees to really notice what he had asked me, I got off the horse and walked over to the center where the crowd had gathered and a wanted poster was set up next to Robin's wanted poster was a picture…of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Never Underestimate the Gypsy.

Chapter 7

"Well it seems that you have become quite popular, your worth more than I am."

"I am not having a who is worth more with you." I snapped "Besides what I am wanted for is not just for being a gypsy it is for something else that I didn't commit."

I kept my hood over my face to hide myself, and john fallowed me "I still need to get a couple of things so we are just going to have to stay well hidden."

"Your still going to go along with this even though you are wanted?"

"Yes." I hissed "I still need medicines don't I?"

"Chavali…"

I was already off before he could finish his sentence, he caught up to me silently as I walked over to one of the side carts where a small wagon was sitting I smiled and walked up to them "I have some things if you are willing to trade."

The old woman that was sitting at the stand looked at me "You are wanted by many around here, I would have thought you would have moved on by now."

John was right behind me when he heard this "Who are you old woman?" He said stepping in front of me, she looked up at him, a sudden smile grew across her face when she turned back to look at me "Ahh now I see why."

"Grandmother it is always a pleasure but I assure you that he is not the reason why I stay."

"That you know of dear."

John looked at me in disbelief "This is your grandmother?"

"Fathers mother, yes I know this woman."

My grandmother was an old woman with long white hair, but she was not frail at all, she was the strongest woman I knew, besides myself of course, she stood up "What do you have to trade?" She looked at John "Maybe you can trade this handsome man."

Something caused me to do it but a wave of frusteration hit me and I stepped in front of him "He is not for sale grandma, he is the man that father gave me to."

"Well then maybe your father wasn't so dumb after all."

"Nicely said grandma but no I actually have a couple of blankets that father wanted me to sell plus some spices that I know that you use and I don't need."

She smiled "Come into my wagon and let us talk."

I turned and looked at John "Can you and get these for me? It won't take but a moment."

He growled "Most of them are to help your headache please."

He sighed "Fine."

He took my list and walked down the road "He is quiet taken by you."

I looked at my grandmother "That is not a good joke grandma."

"I was not making a joke dear."

We walked into the wagon and she sat me down at the table "Let me see your hand dearest."

"Grandma, I am too old for those silly things any more…"

"Hush child, I am trying to read your hand."

I sighed and went quiet rolling my eyes, she read my hand, she was really good at reading someone's hand, she was extremely good at reading the tarot, Finally she lifted her eyes to mine "It would seem that the man that you are with today is of great importance to you, you may think of him as a horrible drunken scot but he is more to you than you know."

"Grandma you don't know him."

"I know more than you think, he was there after your father died, he will be there when it gets worse."

She touched my hand and kissed my cheek "Here are some of the things that you needed."

"Thank you grandma."

"Just trust me when I say, let John closer to you, I think that you will find that he is a lot more important than what you want to admit."

I took the bag of things that my grandmother set up for me and she kissed my cheek again "This will be the last time you see me, I cannot come back after this, I just decided to see the resting place where my son and his wife lay."

I looked down "When did you find out?"

"The day it happened, your sister Rosa sent word by an escaped man."

It gave me hope "Thank god my sister is smarter than I thought. Well then safe travels to wherever you turn out and I love you."

"I love you too my granddaughter."

I walked out of the wagon and saw John standing in front of me "I found everything." He said holding out a bag."

I looked in it "That was fast, Thank you."

My grandmother walked up to him and took his face in her hands "You are a strong man, something about you says that she is of great importance to you, Your past has nothing to do with what will happen in the future." She touched the small scar on his head "And your scars will be kissed away."

He looked at me but didn't say anything, she gave me one last goodbye and John waved to my grandmother and she smiled "Take good care of her."

"Will do."

He turned to get back on the horse and her eyes gazed down and she chuckled causing me to blush "I think you have quiet the man here Chavali."

We both got on the horse and I turned and rode down the road "What was that all about?" He asked me as we rode away

I smiled "What can I say my grandmother is perverted and she thinks your cute, she wanted to look at my palm."

We hit the road in the woods and I found the perfect place to stop, I got off the horse and looked at John "This is where my nature skills kick in."

I walked into the grass looking for the perfect plants, John was watching me as I bend down and picked up the Aloe leaves "These are perfect for almost everything, and there are plenty, I can plant them outside of my wagon and I would have plenty next summer." I said to no one in particular, I turned and looked at him, he seemed to be frozen for a moment like he was just looking at me, I smiled and looked around for the final ingredients for the rest of my things, the sun had been shining making the trees warm and the air warm, I had to stand for a moment and just take it in. "You are a sight."

I turned and looked at him "Am I? and why is that?"

"Just the way you are standing, your in the sun where your hair shines just right, your dress shows in the sun, your eyes…" He walked to where I was standing "Your as free as the sun I guess that is why."

I smiled "My freedom…I haven't really acted free, I have acted like a bird with a broken wing." I said "I was so attached to my family that when I lost them I thought I lost everything."

"You haven't, you have us, we have taken you in and we will protect ya, your not alone."

I looked up at him "thanks, you know for a drunken scot you have wonderful words."

"And for a free spirit and with a loud voice your quite an interesting person."

"You never did tell my why they call you Little John."

He sighed "Because of my large stature…"

"Oh…so they are showing Irony."

"Yes..God if you knew that why did you ask?"

I smirked "You just look like the kind that would get angry if I asked and I wanted to see if that was true."

"Alright Day two is over, so far Will and the Fryer lose the bet."

The fryer sat and took a drink and Will pouted "I can't believe nothing happened. I think we are being tricked."

Robin watched as the two rode into town Chavali made her way over to the wagon with a basket and John made his way over to them, Robin and Allen looked at each other "So it is just us, you still on?"

"Yeah." Allen said smiling as the large man sat down "What are ya doing?"

"Nothing." They all said at the same time.

They noticed that he was watching her as she made her way over to the wagon, she opened the door and left it wide open as she was putting things away in the drawers "We have a feeling that the king is going to hunt for us more than ever now that she has arrived." Robin said "We need to keep barriers around the village."

John seemed distracted he was still looking at Chavali "John?"

"What?" He said looking at them.

"I just told you that we need to keep up the barriers around the village."

"Oh…okay."

"You seem distracted lately." Allen said

"I am not." He said defensively

Will leaned over with a smile on his face and asked "What is the color of her skirt today?"

"Blue."

"Ha!"

"That has nothing to do with me being distracted, I was with her all morning."

"Yeah, bet ya know what the color of her eyes is as well." The fryer said

"Green and brown."

"See my point john your loosing your touch."

"I am not; she is just different from other woman that I have met."

"That is because she can handle ya and isn't intimidated by ya." Robin said

"Ya Fancy the gyspy wench that pinned ya to a tree." Will said

"You say that again and I will punch ya, and if you don't get away from me you will hit the ground harder than a rock from a mountain."

Will sat back and looked at Allen and Robin "Fancying the woman makes him a little irritable."

John having enough of them stood up "I don't have to listen to ya."

"Where you going?"

"Away from you four your giving me a headache."

John walked out to where Chavali's gypsy wagon had been parked, just being alone was the best thing in the world "That woman is insufferable, I cant be…I wont be…" He thought, He took a deep breath "I need to relax."

With that in his head he undressed and got into the water to sit.


	8. Chapter 8

Never Underestimate The gypsy

Chapter 8

I had sat in my wagon working on some of the woodwork to get it painted, it was just a thing that I liked to do with my spare time, before I knew it the sky was growing dark, It was the perfect time for me to go for a small walk, I smiled and got out of the wagon grabbing a small lantern that hooked to my belt and my cape. "Good evening Chavali." I looked to see Allen sitting with one of these wooden instruments "Good evening Allen."  
"John is still in the woods if you are looking for him."

"No, I was just going for a small walk in the woods, the night is warm out tonight."

"Well then enjoy the walk, but don't be out too late, we have men around the perimeter of the village to keep the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men out of here."

"I wont be too late, thank you."

He dipped his head and I bowed and walked away. I knew that I had been heading in direction of the bathing lake where the wagon had been kept, but I had no intention of making my way there until I saw the opening to it, the moon showed on the lake it was a full moon that night making the lake beautiful. However I saw that there was someone getting out of the lake and I kept my distance, I blushed when I saw who it was…John, his back was pale, he had the scars on his back and chest, his broad shoulders beaded with water and his chest was the same way, My mother always told me that it was unladylike to stare at a naked man, but then again, my mother wasn't there. Suddenly I took a step and a small stick cracked against my foot causing him to jump and turn at me, I ducked behind a tree "Oh no I am caught." I thought "Please don't let him see me."

I held my breath "I am such an idiot, now I am going to have to explain myself, good going Chavali." I thought to myself.

I heard chuckling but the splashing of the water caused me to sigh with a relief "Okay, we are never doing that again." I said walking back into the forest and back toward my wagon, I couldn't help but hold a smirk on my face on the way back to my wagon.

The next day there was nothing for me so I sat in my cabin and made herbs then when the time was right I made paint and painted the wood work in the wagon, Marion came over offering me some stuff to eat. I held a paint brush in my mouth "I would suggest eating something with a little more nutritional value." She said smiling

I turned to her and smiled "Thank you. You have taken such good care of me, I have no idea how to return the favor."

"I am sure you will find a way." She was about to take a seat next to me when a boy around the age of seven came running "What is it Jonathon?"

"William just fell in the river and hurt his leg real bad."

I walked back into the wagon and grabbed some Aloe and the bandages. "I will go with you I have aloe and some bandages it will help the child."

Marion and I went walking through the forest toward the river where the child was sitting holding his leg a young boy about twelve, Marion and I ran over and I bent down in front of the boy, when I went to touch his hand he ripped his hand away "Your going to have to move your hands child or I cant look at it." I said

The child moved his hands away from the wound "It burns." He said.

"I know but this will help you."

I slipped an aloe leaf on his scrape and some of the paste that I made "Alright this will sting a little but that just means that it is working."

Marion looked around at the rest of them "Are any of you hurt?"

The children all shook their head no and Marion smiled "Alright then all of you go home and Chavali and I will help with William."

The children ran home while I was wrapping up the young boy's leg "Why does that stuff burn?" the child said

"It gives medicine, Aloe is amazing for burns and other things it helps trust me, come up to me in a couple of days and I am sure that cut will be almost healed. Keep the cut clean as well, as much as you cant take some of this soap and water across it."

The boy nodded although I think he was too amazed by the healing power of Aloe, when I got done wrapping it Marion and I helped the boy off the ground and we helped him get back to the village, "That was fascinating Chavali." Marion said "I am glad you were there."

"Thank you, it does make me somewhat glad to have some experience."

Allen and Will saw us helping the boy and quickly came to the rescue and picked the boy up "We were hoping that you would be back soon, Robin wants us to go to Nottingham to get the sheriffs plan. We need you both to stay here."

Marion and I looked at each other and smiled "SO your leaving us with no men around, what are we to do."

The fryer walked over "I will be here with you."

I burst out laughing "Oh I feel so much better now." I said sarcastically

Marion laughed at the reply and I looked at them, Robin and John came up Robin kissed her "Stay safe." She said

"Of course."

They each got on a horse Will came over to me and looked down "How about a kiss you know just in case I don't make it out alive?"

I laughed again "What is that? A request?"

"Yes." Will said smiling

I glanced at John, I knew what he was thinking and he was frustrated, I looked back at will "I guess I can fulfil that request."

He bent down over the horse and closed his eyes I took his face and kissed his cheek "There your kiss sir, now go."

John Rode up and looked down at me "Yes sir."

"Nothing lass, nothing." He raised the reins to go but I stopped him "Wait."

I ran over to my wagon and picked up a small pendent that I made, it was attached to a leather strap, I looked at it and kissed it, I ran out and handed it to him "bend your head, please."

He looked at me confused but did as I said and I slipped the pendent around his neck "This is for protection, believe it or not I want you to be safe."

He looked at the pendent and nodded "Thank you."

I watched them rid away and Marion touched my shoulder "Are you sure you don't have feelings for him."

I looked down on the ground and quickly walked toward my wagon "I don't know how I feel about him anymore."

She fallowed me and walked "Have a seat Marion, I will make some tea."

"I should invite you to Robins and my house since I have been here so many times."

"It is fine, I like having people here."

She looked around the wagon "It looks like you have been working on the paint."

I looked around "Yes, I wanted to make it just as It was when I was young, the only thing is that my mother and father are dead and my sister is gone, I have no idea where to look for her."

"We will find your sister."

"I know, she is a smart child."

"What I want to know more is about you and John."

I poured a cup of tea and looked at her "What about it, there is nothing that has gone on."

"You two seem stuck to each other."

"Really?"

"Yes, I see how he looks at you, and it is so strange he seems so interested in you."

I smiled and took a sip of tea "and from that little thing that you did by giving him that pendent you like him too."

I looked at her "If I do then what kind of trouble am I in or such?"

A sudden scream echoed through the village, Marion and I bolted out of the wagon and saw a gang of horses coming our way, in front was the Sheriff of Nottingham, I ran over and took hold of my bow and took an arrow from the quiver and aimed it at him, when I shot the arrow he dodged and got off the horse and took hold of me by the hair "We have been looking all over for you gypsy wench, but don't worry, I wont turn you over to the king, no I think you will be my own personal entertainment."

The fryer went to hit him however he was knocked aside onto the ground his head had hit a rock on the way down and he was out cold. I screamed and I fought in his hands but he had a tight hold on my hair, He turned to some of the men that rode in with him "burn a couple of the houses, let Longstride and the rest of them know that we have the girl and that we are coming back. For the rest of these thieves."

Marion aimed an arrow at him but a man that was right behind her knocked her to the side, the Sherriff put me on the horse then got back on and rode away.

I was fighting him through the woods, finally he stopped the horse and ripped me off the horse "Do you want me to kill you? Hmm? You want me to rip up the pretty face, here is a warning…"

He took out a knife and in one motion swiped the knife down my eyelid just missing my eye, I felt the blood run down my face and the pain hit my face and I let out a scream "That was a warning, the next time you fight me I destroy that face, do you understand?"

I didn't say anything but I nodded quietly. Trying to keep my tears from escaping my eyes and try to show that I wasn't afraid.

"Good."

He put me back on the horse we disappeared into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Never Underestimate the Gypsy

Chapter 9

Third P.O.V

Longstride and his men got into Nottingham to see that there was no sheriff around it made them nervous Allen walked up to an old woman "Excuse me miss I was wondering if you an tell me where the sheriff and his men are."

"Oh of course son, they are headed into the woods to fin d a gypsy woman and Robin Longstride and his men."

"Really, do they know where they are?"

"Yes they found a village with a gypsy wagon where the woman lives."

Panic Shot through the men and Allen thanked her quickly before turning back to the group, the men got back on the horse and rode back to the village as fast as possible to find a few huts burned down there were tracks from hoof prints, some of the people of the village were wounded, the fryer was one of them, his head was bleeding Marion was tending to him, when she saw that they were coming she took off running down the road to them anger filled her face Robin caught her and held her for a moment "What happened here?"

"He took her, the sheriff took her, they attacked the village arrested some of the children for thieves and said he would be back for you after he had his time with Chavali."

Johns face flushed with anger and he got on his horse, he remembered where the mans cabin was and he was going to it, Robin was right behind him "Listen to me you can't go alone."

"I'll kill him." He said ignoring Longstride's voice, all he heard was her screams in his head.

Chavali POV

I was pulled from the horse outside of the Sheriffs cabin and dragged inside by my hair, he threw me down on the bed and looked at me "You will sit here quietly and you won't say a word."

I looked at him angrily but I nodded, he stood up and took off his cape and threw it across the room his face looked sick, he looked like a mess, "You are quite a beautiful soul for a gypsy. I always thought of your people as people with large noses and warts on their face, you look nothing of the sort." He said turning away from me.

I looked around for a weapon while he spoke "You know before I saw you I had an interest for Marion, what a fire she has…"

Finally I found a candle stick made of wood, it was heavy, I took it off the stand and hid it behind me "However you are a free spirit as well, I watched the day that you ran from John little when your parents were killed."

"I was working by fear, my sister was still in the jail."

"Yes, I thought of that, she was however already taken, she serves the king now."

'Thank you god you answered my prayer.' I thought

"But it makes no difference; you will never see her again anyway."

"Are you going to kill me after you have done what you wanted?"

He cackled with amusement "Lord no, I will keep you, I still need a bed warmer after all, even though you will have a scar on that face of yours, it seems to add character." He took my chin in his hand and forced my face up to look at the new found wound to my eyelid, I was amazed that there was no damage to my eye. I jerked my face away from my hand but he caught it in grasp again and brought his lips down on me forcefully, I ripped away from him and took the candle stick and hit him on the side of the head, he was knocked backwards but he wasn't too wounded by the attack, he put his hand to his head and looked at the small blood, I watched as his hand curled into a fist and he spun around a loud crack echoed through the cabin, my face and the wound to my eyelid burned as I hit the bed again "Bitch!"

He moved to straddle me and he held me down "I was going to be a little easy on you, but I may have to take different measures."

I let out a loud scream that echoed but it was cut off by his lips, I fought underneath him, Suddenly the weight of the Sherriff was loose, I looked up and cried with some fit of joy, "If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will kill ya." The scot punched the sheriff in the face and he was knocked out cold tears were streaming down my face he offered his hand "Lass, are ya alright?"

I didn't take it but I jumped into his arms and cried on his chest, he picked me up and carried me out of the door and set me on the horse, He didn't get on yet, but he moved the hair out of my face and looked at me "Did he do that to your face?"

I could only nod as he noticed the scar on my cheek and we stomped back into the cabin I heard crashing inside Robin walked the horse up to me "Are you alright?"

I nodded "Thank you."

John came back out and got on the horse behind me and we rode back to the village two huts were burned down and a couple of the children were harmed, I spotted Marion who ran up and hugged me "What happened to your face?"

"I was fighting the Sheriff and he cut my eye lid, it's a wonder he didn't harm my eye."

Marion took me into her house and cleaned the wound on my eyelid, it hurt but I was able to take it. John and Robin stood next to me as she was helping with my eye "You must keep it clean but your alright, and you can see out that eye?"

"Yes."

"Alright then you can go."

I stood up and walked over my cabin, I left John and Robin sitting there in silence, I closed the door and lit a lantern but it took all of me to light it because of how hard I was shaking, I sat down on what once was my sisters and my bed and shook for a moment, I couldn't believe what happened, or what almost happened, and I was always going to have the scar to prove it, I looked at my face in the mirror, it was not the scar ruining my face that I was worried about, it was the memory that I had of it that made me cry.

I wrapped myself up in the blankets of my bed and went to sleep that night , I had managed to cry myself to sleep.

Will, Allen, The Fryer and Longstride were gathered at the table that night, Robin had told them all that happened for once they actually managed to crack a smile "So John took him out and threatened to kill him?" Allen asked

"Yes, he destroyed the cabin."

"Where did she go?"

"Back to her cabin, she was quiet after what happened, she only managed to answer Marion in a short answer after that, I don't know what happened but I really think that it was something bad, she was shaking."

Everyone grew silent "What about John?" The Fryer asked quietly

"He is worried about her, I don't blame him, I am too."

"Not to add any comedy to this conversation, but where are we on our bet?" Allen asked

"Day three, your out of the bet."

"Well your not exactly the winner of the bet yet Longstride you still have tomorrow and she refuses to leave her wagon."

"Just wait for it gentlemen."

The next morning there was a knock on the wagon door, I shifted and with a sleepy groan I said "Come in!"

The door opened and a deep voice caused me to open my eyes "I brought breakfast for ya lass."

I looked at him "I am not hungry."

"Ya have to eat something."

I sat up and looked at him sternly "I am not hungry." I repeated.

"You haven't been this stubborn since your father and mother died, and dammit I gave that one to ya, but just because of the attack yesterday I wont have you starve yourself!" He said frustrated

"Leave me alone John, I don't expect you to understand." I said

His face flushed red and he shook his head "Fine, don't eat see if I really care, you will come out when ya get hungry."

"Watch me." I said

He walked out of the cabin, and I lay back down and closed my ear I didn't care anymore, I just didn't, I lost my mother, father, my sister was sold to the king, and I was still wanted, and my eye hurt, what else is there. All of a sudden I heard the door slam from Johns hut and loud footsteps, I opened my eyes again as the door to the wagon came open again, I was rushed by arms around my waist and I was thrown over his shoulder, he didn't seem to care that I was still in my nightgown and my hair was a mess "Put me down!"

"No." He stated

I let out a scream and I kicked "John this is not funny, put me down now!"

"No, If I cant get through to ya the nice way I will get through to ya the hard way."

Everyone in te village watched as John carried me through it and down into the woods, intrigued as I was kicking and screaming at him to put me down the village started to fallow, Robin, Will, Allen, The Fryer and even my friend Marion were at the front of the line, fallowing us out of the village.


	10. Chapter 10

Never Underestimate the Gypsy

Chapter 10

**Alright I am sorry I get the e-mails I have forgotten all about this story lol, I am back and I will try to finish it again I am sooooo Sorry**

* * *

John kept a tight grip around me on his shoulder as he walked down the road I was surprised that he managed to carry me this long. "What are you going to do? Put me down!"

He ignored me, Finally not seeing that I wasn't going to get through to him I looked at Robin who seemed to be watching intently on his friend and honestly seemed entertained by the situation.

"Are you honestly going to let him do this to me?" I said frustrated

"Honestly I don't know what he is going to do."

"Still tell him to put me down."

"John makes his own decisions, I can't tell him otherwise."

I didn't see where we were until I saw a familiar spot, we were at the lake. It didn't hit me until It was too late what he was planning, In a sudden instant John walked into the lake getting his pants and his boots wet and he flipped his shoulder down and I hit the water, it was colder than usual, I was soaking by the time that I came up, I took a deep breath but he held my shoulders so I wouldn't get up and so my head was above water, I moved my hair out of my face and rubbed my eyes "Now listen to me! Listen! Things happen that we can't control! I know that! It was that way for a long time! But that is no reason at all to treat everyone around you as if they don't care about you! We care! Now sit there and cool off then get up and move on!"

I was sitting in the water and he let go of me, walking back to the shore and back down the road. I stood there in shock. No one had ever done that before, but I had to admit, it worked. I sat there and I cooled off, Marion soon walked over and helped me out of the water, taking her cape off and wrapping it around me "I have never seen him do that before." She said looking at her husband

Robin looked at him down the road "You certainly have some kind of power over him."

I looked at him "He just dunked me in the lake, If I have a power over him I must make him angry."

"You do, you frustrate him, you anger him, you cause him to go crazy…"

That wasn't making me feel any better "But you also make him think clearly."

I was walked back by the rest of the village I think the only people that were truly entertained by the moment were a couple of younger boys, who when my white gown got wet showed…well a lot on my skin, after a quick scolding by Marion that was soon over…Until I found out that the younger boys that were entertained by the sight were the ones that liked to watch the woman undress and bathe and I let into them like a wild cat. Then it was over, they wouldn't be watching woman bathe anymore after that. I wasn't really embarrassed by what John did, and to be honest after I thought about it I wasn't angry or surprised, I was…relived, for his words were right, sure he was a drunken scot sometimes but he was right by it, everyone around me did there best to take care of me, and I loved it and appreciated it more. I walked back into my cabin and got into a clean dress, it was the dress that I met John in, a dark blue floor length dress with a white shirt underneath, My hair hadn't dried but I didn't really care at that moment, I just left it alone and down past my shoulders. After returning the cape to Marion and thanking her for sharing it with me I just went for a walk in the woods to think more to myself until I heard movement behind me, I didn't turn I knew who it was and I didn't question it. "I see I got through to ya somewhat, well your not back in your wagon and back in bed."

"Yes, and plus you just soaked my last nightgown until I can clean it." I said smiling to myself and looking down on the ground

He was silent, "I have to thank you though." I said still keeping my head to the ground.

"For?"

"Waking me up a little, no one has really taught me the real world that way, I guess I should move forward right? Not be so cold toward people that want to help me and offer the help."

"I might have gone a little overboard." He admitted

I laughed and I turned to him "I wasn't just upset over the scar over my eye, just everything that has happened, my mother and father were killed, my sister was sold to the king, I was almost raped by the sheriff of Nottingham, You know it isn't the scar that bothers me, the scar adds character, You of all people who has scars on you should know, but it is the memories of the scar that I am scared of keeping." I turned around and looked at the sun "I just don't want to keep the memory of how I got this scar on my eye."

I closed my eyes for a moment and held my head in the angle of the sun trying to blink back tears. Movement through the grass startled me and a shadow covered over me, a hand under my chin caused me to open my eyes and look at him "That scar does not have to have a bad memory. It can have a good one as well."

I held his gaze for only a moment before he moved his head down inches from my face, his breath on my face, he was waiting for me to make that contact and that is what I did; I put my hand on his face and pulled his lips to mine and kissed him, he pulled my body close to his as he pulled me closer, he put his hands on the sides of my neck gently holding me there, I took a deep breath, taking in his kiss. When he broke a way he touched his forehead to mine breathing "The first woman that I absolutely hated, but wanted more than anything in the world."

I smiled "And you are the first man that I wanted to ignore but was the most distracting."

I took his hand and pulled him back toward to where my wagon was I saw it in the distance. He fallowed me inside and closed the door blowing the lantern out.

I woke up in his arms that afternoon, we were wrapped up in the blankets of my bed, one arm was supporting my head and the other was wrapped around my stomach, and I was feeling him breathe, his chest was against my back and I felt his heart beat, My fingers tangled with his hand around my stomach, I moved a little causing him to wake up "I think I like your bed better than mine." He whispered

I snickered "Well until you can move my stuff into your house then your stuck with your bed."

He chuckled and moved closer, kissing my ear. I rolled over and he kissed me on the lips. "I have to get up."

I didn't want to let go of his elbow but I lifted my head, he sat up and paused for a moment "Uh Chavali?"

"What?" I said looking at him

"We need to start getting locks for the doors."

"Why?" I said sitting up and looking to see Marion, Allen, Will, and Robin sitting in front of us, Robin turned to his men "Pay up."

John made sure that I was covered by the blankets "All of you get out!" He said

"Why are you angry Little John? What you and her just shared was a wonderful thing." Will said backing up slightly as John wrapped himself up in the top blanket and stood up.

"I am angry because a little Welshman is in her wagon while we are trying to sleep."

Will turned to me and smiled "Tell me, Chavali is the name Little John's fitting?"

John about thumped in the head if Robin hadn't stopped him "Let us leave these people in peace."

John fallowed behind them both and locked the door behind him, He turned and looked at me "Milady…"

He walked over and laid back on my bed wrapping his arms tightly around me and kissing my neck. "And to answer Will's question, no."

He looked at me with a confused look and thought about it for a moment before a smiled grew on his face "Well then lass…"

He kissed me again causing me to laugh, I paused for a moment "Wait a minute, I just realized something…They were betting on the time we would…"

He looked down at me and finally smiled and we both laughed.

Finally we were able to get dressed and leave my wagon, The Fryer stood outside as John and I stepped out "Well look at the two of you."

John looked at him "How long were you in on the bet?"

"two days, but sadly I didn't win, that is alright though I will get the money back on church and my honey beer."

I rolled my eyes "And people call me a thief." I murmured

I looked at John "I am going to go talk to the boys, why don't you just relax."

I smirked "I had plenty of time to do that, but I get the picture."

He kissed my forehead and walked away from my wagon. I ran into Marion a moment later "Let me help you with that mark on your face, and we can talk." She said

I nodded "Thank you Marion."

I fallowed her to the cabin where she began to wash the wound "I am actually surprised that your eye isn't wounded, usually something like this would leave someone blind in that eye."

I smirked "Maybe I am stronger than I thought."

"Well John seems to think so doesn't he?"

I gave a sheepish grin, she picked up a small bowl "This is going to sting but it will keep it from getting an infection."

Suddenly the door burst open and Robin stood at the door "We have news."


	11. Chapter 11

Never underestimate the Gypsy

Chapter 11

**So I had a request to make this an M story, I don't know how well I am at it but I am going to give it a try, this is going to be a Mature subject matter if ya don't like it then you are welcome to skip over it. I think what I am going to do if no one likes it I am going to have a contest for everyone to help. Read and review please :)**

* * *

"What is the news Robin, what is going on?"

Marion had finished cleaning up my eye and we had followed him to where the rest of the boys were, they stood over a table looking at a map "One of our boys went out a while ago and sent word back that a little girl that looked like your sister is in fact serving the king, and we have a plan to get her out of there."

John stood straight as if he didn't like the idea but I looked at Robin "Well?"

"That is going to be a plan that your not going to be a part of."

"Why?" I asked curious

"Your not goin." John said looking down at me

"What?"

"I said your not going, its too dangerous."

"You have got to be kidding me right?" That is my sister, I am the only thing she has left, you honestly think that you are going to go without me?"

Robin looked at me with a frusterated tone "It is for your protection, you are wanted for being a gypsy just as much as I am wanted from the king, excuse us Chavali."

I glared at the two of them, the other three I didn't pay attention to, but I stormed out, walking back over to the cabin and I started to take out a weapon that I would think useful for this rescue mission, The sudden knock at my door caused me to jump slightly "Yes?"

The door swung open and John stood in front of me ""I am only telling you no because I am worried about you Chavali, I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at him "Yes, I know this is where the big strong man I slept with last night gets protective, I don't need it John I really don't."."

He stood silent and I continued "She and my grandmother are the only family I have left, I have to save her, I need to go."

He took a step was right in front of me, his chest inches from mine, he towered over me, I looked up at him "John?"

"Lass. It isn't going to be easy for me to watch over your sister and you."

He made I contact with me and I just smirked "I don't know if you noticed or not but I am not exactly easy."

He bent down so he made better eye contact with me and he suddenly smirked "I know you're not…"

He looked at the top button on my dress and unbuttoned it not breaking eye contact with me, he kept going unbuttoning the dress, I knew what he was doing and to be honest it was working. "Are ya tryin to seduce me John Little?" I said in a total fake Scottish accent.

"Is it workin lass?" He asked unbuttoning another button from my dress. My heart beat a little faster "Maybe a little, that doesn't mean your going to stop me."

He got to the last button the dress was loose, I took hold of his shirt with one hand and lossened his belt with the other hand, he pushed me toward the bed in the back of the wagon, finally the belt dropped to the floor "You have too many loops to that damn thing."

He chuckled, but didn't say anything, when he got me to the edge of my bed e turned me around so he sat down, and that was where I took off his shirt and touched his broad chest and his shoulders, that was also where he started kissing me my lips, to my jaw then down my neck causing shudders to run up and down my spine he pushed my dress off my shoulders and onto the ground, he slid his hands up under my shirt touching my waist and my breasts, causing me to breath harder he moved his hands around and held my back as he pulled me closer to him, he moved his lips to my collar bone where he had found a weak spot causing me to gasp and jolt, he smiled against my collar bone and kissed me again. Soon getting tired of the shirt I was wearing under my dress he slipped it off over my head; I was completely naked now "I don't find this fair at all, You have me at a disadvantage."

He smirked "Not for long lass." He pulled me on top of his lap and kissed me on the lips once more, I rocked in his lap to see if he was getting any arousal and sure enough he was. Knowing that I was playing with him he flipped me onto my back and kissed me again "You play a dirty game lass, that wasn't fair."

"All is fair and love and war." I replied smirking.

He soon stood up and looked down at me "You are lovely lass." He snaked his arm up my leg and to my inner thigh I was already feeling my heart beat rise more but in an instant he took his hand away "God don't play with me like that." I growled, John only smirked and untied with the lace of his breeches letting them fall to the floor and getting back to the bed with me, He spread my legs open and pulled me close to him I set my head back down until he was aligned with the opening "God I love you."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him "I love you too."

All of a sudden he slid inside me causing my back to arch and a sharp moan to come from my lips "Oh god." I forgot how big he was from last night, he held onto my hips and helped gather rhythm a slight growl came from his throat as he thrust, each time he would slide inside he would find a spot that felt better than the last causing me to moan each time, finally finding our rhythm he bent over me causing each thrust to come closer, I wrapped a leg around his hip and my arms on his back, he leaned down and kissed me again "Ya like that lass?"

I could only moan with each passing, he slipped his hands under my back and lifted me off of the bed, my lips touched his as he held me on his lap, I felt him deeper in me causing me to moan, I threw my head back and John kissed down my throat to my Collar bone again I held on to his shoulders, clawing at him as if I was the one being mauled. The pace started to quicken causing my breathing to increase, he lay me back down on the bed and came back down on top of me, I moved with him feeling him against me again and again, there were no words for this, none that I could think of, I was at the brink of my sanity when I let go, he let go right after, kissing my face, my lips, He lay on top of me for another moment "I love you, I meant that."

I smiled "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed my lips one more time before rolling off of me, "What will you do after we get your sister?"

I honestly could say that I didn't know, and I didn't answer, he looked at me for a moment and knew that I was confused. He grabbed his pants and his shirt and pulled them on, "We are leaving tonight, before nightfall." He said changing the subject, "I will bring your sister back with me."

I smiled and leaned over kissing his lips again "I am still going."

"No, you're not." He said quietly "If I have to tie ya to the bed to make sure of it I will."

I got out of my bed and pulled on my clothes, I looked at him again "Then it may have to come to that, you're not going to stop me, you didn't do it before you're not going to now."

I walked out the door with him fallowing behind me, Robin, Will and Allan were waiting for John when we got out "Well, it seems that the two love birds will not leave each other alone."Will teased

"Is this going to be a problem for you john?" Allan asked with a smirk.

John glared at me "I am leaving, you are staying here." As if I was a child, he was going to tell me where I was going to go. "I am still not agreeing with you on this."

"I don't care whether ya do or you don't…" He turned to Robin "She isn't going."

He jumped on his horse and looked at me, I looked at him and tried to make him think I gave in "Fine, go…" I said quietly

"I will be back." He leaned down and kissed me "That I promise you."

Marion looked at me and we both watched as they rode away "Are you really going to sit back and let them do this?" She asked me, not judging, but she knew that I had something up my sleeve."

"No...I am not."


End file.
